


apologies

by chewingrags



Category: Ryatt, supermega
Genre: Game Grumps - Freeform, M/M, Smut, SuperMega - Freeform, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewingrags/pseuds/chewingrags
Summary: matt’s tired of ryan coming home late





	apologies

matt lays alone for the fourth night in a row. he stares up at the ceiling and feels everything as it is. the cold sheets pressing against his bare back, the sounds of the city coming from the window that’s ajar in the far corner of the room. the slight clacking sound that lego’s paws make when he walks around, he breathes deeply and can smell the slight peppermint from the diffuser in the corner.  
ryan has been working late nights at the office, trying to catch up on the videos he had fallen behind on. leaving matt to eat dinner by himself for the past week. now matt understands the need for ryan to control his workload and get things done, but wishes his counterpart would take a break and pay attention to him sometimes too.  
matt shakes his head as he thinks this and grimaces, he shouldn’t be thinking like this he’s being selfish. but the other part of his brain is screaming at him that he deserves affection too, that ryan should take interest in him and his work.  
at that, he hears the keys jangling in the door, and the sound of footsteps down the hall. matt closes his eyes, not wanting to face the man putting him at a mental war. he hears the door open and close, the sound of rustling as ryan strips and climbs into the bed, wrapping his arms around matt’s bare torso. matt relishes in the touch but is still upset about everything.  
“you’re late,” matt whispers. ryan flinches, obviously he had fallen for matt’s fake sleep act. ryan sighs, brushing his hair out his face as matt turns to face him. “i got held up talking to arin, i didn’t realize the time.” ryan states, staring into matt’s eyes in the dimly lit room. matt falters, but remembers that this was not the first time ryan had been ‘held up’ this week. the room is silent for a moment before matt huffs and turns back around, not wanting to fight with his lover tonight.  
ryan immediately notices the change in his boyfriend’s demeanor, his back is tensed, and his jaw clenched. ryan pulls matt over to him, pressing his body to the other man’s. he leans down and trails soft kisses from the bottom of matt’s neck to his ear, and he knows matt likes it because he shivers and relaxes.  
“what’s wrong baby? you’re not usually like this.” there’s silence for a minute as ryan slides his hand over matt’s hip and continues kissing him softly. and before either of them know it, tears are rolling down matt’s cheeks.  
ryan pulls away, startled by the range of emotions he’s getting from the younger boy.  
“i don’t know what you want ryan. some days you don’t come home for hours and then you want to kiss me and act like everything’s fine? i can’t do this anymore.” matt sits up and throws his legs over the side of the bed.  
ryan’s gut clenches, he hadn’t realized the lack of attention that matt had been receiving.  
“i-i never meant to hurt you matt. you know i love you more than anything.” he says, sitting up and turning on the lamp. matt’s shoulders fall, “then why don’t you show it?”  
this sentence floors ryan. he feels as if he’s fallen out of a tree and he’s on the ground gasping.  
“are you breaking up with me?” ryan whispers, his throat feels as if someone is wrapping barbed wire around it. matt turns, “i want you to fix it ry. because i don’t know how.” his tone has fallen now, cheeks stained with tears. ryan looks up at matt, “matt, baby, please give me another chance and i promise i can find a way to give you every part of my being.” matt’s eyes fill with tears and suddenly he feels the same way he felt when he was 18, moving to LA, and seeing the man he now cries for.  
matt softly and slowly wraps his arms around ryan’s neck, pulling him in and burying his face in his neck. ryan holds him tight, knowing that moments ago he could have lost him.  
ryan pulls matt from him shoulder and looks into his baby blue eyes. “i love you so much, you don’t even realize.” he whispers and matt smiles softly, leaning in to kiss ryan softly. ryan feels the same sparks he did all those years ago when the boys with the skies in their chests collided and formed a whole galaxy of stars.  
ryan pulls matt onto his lap and puts his hands on his boxer clad thighs. the kiss deepens until matt pulls away, cheeks the same red as his lips. he breathes deeply and wraps his legs around ryan’s waist. matt craves ryan everywhere, and through deep breathes he manages to form words, “please-please take me.” and that’s all ryan needs to pull matt back in and shove his tongue in his mouth. matt palms ryan through his boxers and smirks when ryan groans against his mouth. he strokes him through his boxers and ryan throws his head back, grinding his hips into the touch. matt leans down and sucks on ryan’s neck, gently biting it. ryan lets out a small whimper and leans his head back further. when matt begins to pull at his boxers he shakes his head and pulls matt’s hand away, he looks at matt with half-lidded eyes, “i want this to be about you.” he softly pulls matt off of his lap and gently lays him on the bed, flicking the lamp back off. matt lays between his thighs as ryan runs his hands over his sides, “i just want to show you how much i love you.” he whispers, leaning down to kiss him, and matt nods. ryan slowly begins to slip matt’s boxers down his legs, marveling at the boy in all of his glory. matt shivers from the cold air and grows harder from the breeze blowing across him. ryan lays between matt’s legs, throwing them over his shoulders so his head is in-between the two milky white thighs. he looks up at matt, who’s staring at him expectantly.  
“what do you want me to do pretty boy?” he whispers, his breath hitting matt’s boner and making him shiver. matt breathes through his nose and looks down, “please suck me off daddy i need it so bad,” and something stirs in ryan’s stomach at the word that arouses him so quickly. he kisses the tip of matt’s dick, and licks a long wet stripe from the bottom to the top, going slowly and staring straight into matt’s eyes. matt feels his thighs shaking and his stomach warming, he had wanted this for so long. ryan’s tongue circled around the tip and it was doing everything for matt, who throws his hips into the air, prompting ryan to hold him down. ryan then takes him fully into his mouth, sucking and licking. matt moans loudly and pulls at ryan’s long hair. “you’re so good ryan” he breathes out closing his eyes tight. his thighs begin to twitch and ryan pulls away, leaving matt’s wet boner cold and untouched. matt pouts “what the fuck.” ryan smiles and takes off his boxers, letting his boner spring out, matt gets the idea and spreads his legs, grabbing a condom from the side drawer, ryan grabs lube from the same drawer.  
the older boy coats his fingers in the strawberry scented lube, shoving one of them in matt immediately, eager to make love to his baby boy. matt lets out a low groan, and ryan waits for the clenching to stop before he slides his finger out and back in, then adds another. matt breathes quickly as ryan lifts his legs onto his shoulders so he can have a full view and more access. his fingers go deep, brushing his prostate. matt moans, high pitched and loud. ryan adds a third finger and moves them in a scissor like motion to stretch him out properly. “please i’m ready for you daddy.” matt says, his dick touching his stomach from how turned on he is. ryan puts the condom on and coats himself in lube before running himself through matt’s cheeks, to which matt groans in frustration, “please fuck me.”  
ryan growls and slowly enters matt, stretching him further even though he prepared him. matt lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. ryan grabs onto matt’s hips and pulls out, then slowly goes back in. matt thrusts up, “please, harder.” ryan pulls out and then slams his hips into matt’s. he does this a few more times until he’s goes hard enough to hit matt’s prostate every time he thrusts. every thrust is a wave of pleasure for matt, every time ryan pulls out matt impatiently waits for the contact he selfishly took for granted seconds ago. soon the only sound in the room is small moans from matt and the sound of skin roughly slapping skin. ryan is holding matt so tightly now that he will indefinitely have bruises on his sides after this. and in this moment, as matt looks up at his boyfriend throwing his head back in pleasure, everything slows down and matt knows they still form a galaxy. matt then focuses on the tight knots that are forming in his stomach, “oh god, i’m gonna cum.” he moans out, ryan goes harder, hitting matt so he knows it will be hard for him to sit tomorrow.  
matt feels himself releasing, thick white ropes erupting onto his stomach, and ryan thrusts a little slower, fucking him through his high. then matt clenches and he thrusts a few more times and his hips stutter, then stop. matt knows he’s about to cum. he reaches his hand up and cups ryan’s face, making him open his eyes and looking into matt’s. the love he feels in this moment is infinite. then matt whispers “cum for me daddy.” and ryan slides in and out a few more times before he moans out, cum filling the condom and pleasure numbing his whole body.  
after his high, he knots the condom and throws it in the trash, getting a rag from the bathroom and running warm water over it before coming back to take care of wrecked, half asleep matt. he cleans matt off before cleaning himself off. then he throws the rag in the laundry basket and lays down, lifting matt so he lays fully on top of him. matt can hear ryan’s heart beat and as the two are laying in silence they know that this, what they had, was going to last a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is my first post! sorry if it’s bad i’m still getting used to writing ryatt stuff. hope you guys enjoyed it anyways!


End file.
